


Dishonourable Discharge

by BrookieKomTrikru



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Avatar the Last Airbender AU, Avatar!Clarke, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Child Abuse, F/F, Firebender!Lexa, More tags to come probably eventually, Niylah the Friendly Sky Bison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookieKomTrikru/pseuds/BrookieKomTrikru
Summary: A hundred years ago the Avatar, master of all four elements, vanished. After being banished by the Fire Lord, Princess Lexa was forced to scour the Earth in search of them. After two years of this worldwide manhunt, she found them. Will she be able to capture the Avatar and bring them back to her nation?ORAvatar the Last Airbender AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I had this idea for a while and I love it but idk how to write so this was the product of it. There's a possibility that if yall like this I'll edit this better and make this a longer story. The rest of the story doesn't go by canon until the finale I guess idk still.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

_Just a week after her humiliating fight, if you could even call it a fight, Princess Lexa of the Fire Nation had fled her homeland in search of the Avatar. Lexa was determined that after being in hiding for one hundred years, she would capture the Avatar and be able to return to her nation._

 

* * *

 

  
Lexa turned her body to look at the scenery around the Air Temple.  
  
"Please, Lexa. Just rest. Even if it is only for a little while."  
  
Lexa spun around on her cousin, wincing at the sudden motion. "Don't tell me to rest! I won't rest until I have found the Avatar and brought him to my mother in chains."  
  
"Lexa, I understand your frustration, but please." Anya put her hands on her waist and gazed at her cousin with a look of worry. "You were only banished a week ago and you have a large and painful wound on your arm. You need to rest and let it heal."  
  
Lexa glared at her. "Shut your mouth! You just don't want me to succeed!"  
  
She moved her hand and blinked at her cousin, "Lex--"  
  
" _No!"_ Lexa clenched her fists, steam rolling off them. "You just want me to fail so I'm out of the way. You want me to stay banished; far away from the Fire Nation!" Lexa turned back around to stare into the horizon in front of them. "You won't win. I'm strong, I'll find him. My honour is riding on this."  
  
Anya just sighed. She was already used to Lexa's paranoia after knowing her for years. "Fine, let us continue there are some places we haven't checked in the west yet."

 

* * *

 

 ***Two Years Later***  
  
It has already been two long years of searching. She has raided every village, looked in every temple, and basically scoured the entire Earth, until finally there was a sign.  
  
"Anya, look!" Lexa pointed towards the glowing light that shot towards the sky. "Finally!"  
  
Anya looked up at her cousin. "That could have been the northern lights. It does not mean anything."  
  
The Princess stomped towards her cousin. "It came from an incredibly powerful source! It must be him!"  
  
Anya just sighed lightly. "Alright, let's go look around the area."  
  
"Set course for the light!"

  
 

* * *

 

  
They docked by a puny Water Tribe village. It was the only civilization for miles, they _had_ to be housing the Avatar.  
  
"Bring me your elders!" Lexa commanded.  
  
When nobody moved, Lexa turned towards a few of her soldiers and nodded. They automatically jogged into the village to retrieve everybody themselves.  
  
Once each elder was brought to her they were forced onto their knees by her guards. With her hands firmly clasped behind her back, Lexa paced in front of the villagers with her gaze locked onto the elderly.  
  
"Which one of you is the Avatar?"  
  
The villagers glanced at each other in confusion, but nobody said anything.  
  
"Don't make me ask again!" Lexa growled and she clenched her fists. Stream rolled off her knuckles. When no one spoke she kicked out in front of her, fire dancing above the elders heads dangerously.  
  
The villagers gasped and stepped back. "Please," one begged, "we don't have the Avatar. They left hours ago!"  
  
The Princess grit her teeth. _How dare they lie to her?_ "There was a light that shot into the sky. I know you are hiding him! Bring him to me now!" Her hands burst into flames. She was about to strike one of the villagers when she saw a shadow falling across the snow in front of her. Lexa looked towards the sky and squinted as she tried to see who the silhouette in front of the sun was.  
  
The figure suddenly started falling out of the sky. With a soft landing the figure of a blonde girl stood in front of the Fire Nation fleet, staff in hand and glare in her eyes.  
  
Lexa blinked. "You're an airbender? _You're_ the Avatar?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Lexa just stared for a moment. _He is a she_ , the Princess thought to herself. _And_ she _is insanely attractive._  
  
Lexa shook her head. "After all these years I spent practicing . . . you're just a teenager!"  
  
The Airbender cocked her head, confused. "So are _you."_

Lexa growled. She punched the air in front of her, shooting flames at her target. The Airbender took a hesitant step back and twirled her staff in front of her to redirect the fire. She briefly oked behind her at the  
the rest of the Water Tribe. She held her staff in front of her.  
  
"If I agree to go with you on your ship, will you leave these people alone?"  
  
Lexa dropped her fighting stance and nodded her head. Instantly her crew cuffed the blonde and started to drag her to the ship. As they passed Lexa the two made eye contact and Lexa held her breath, but the Princess continued to glare. They both turned their heads and marched up the platform to the boat.  
  
"Set course for the Fire Nation! I'm going home."

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes to have a proper conversation with the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a longer story since a lot of people seemed to enjoy it, so thank you guys!  
> 

"Lock the Avatar in one of the rooms down below." Lexa ordered. "Make sure there's at _least_ two guards by the door at all times."  
  
"Yes, your highness." The guards chorused and bowed. Two grabbed the blonde’s upper arms harshly and hauled the blonde towards the stairs down to the lower levels of the ship.  
  
One of the flanking guards stopped in front of the Princess and bowed slightly. He held out the Avatar's staff in front of him. "We had this confiscated for you, Your Highness."  
  
Lexa took the staff in her hands, examining the craftsmanship. "This would make an excellent gift for my mother." She turned towards the staircase and glanced back at the guard. "I will bring this to my quarters. Make sure to inform my cousin of our journey home."  
  
"Of course, Your Highness."  
  
The Princess made her way down the stairs, out of the freezing cold and into the enclosed, metal hallways. Lexa strut down the hall and towards her room feeling confident. After all these years she finally discovered where the Avatar was hiding; she could finally go _home!_ Her mother would _finally_ restore her honour.  
  
She pushed open the door to her chambers and shut it behind her. Lexa carefully leaned the staff up against the wall next to her sword as to not damage it. She untied the armour from her chest and kicked off her boots leaving her in pants and her undershirt. She crossed the room, tossed her armour at the foot of her bed, and gracelessly flopped down on her mattress. The brunette put her arms behind her head and shut her eyes taking a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
There was a long journey ahead. She wanted to rest while she could before the Avatar started getting restless.  
  
After an hour long nap Lexa’s eyes peeled open. She silently rose from her cot and stretched feeling her joints pop. A chill shot down her spine when her feet touched the cold, metal floors. Lexa pulled her boots back on and retied her chest plate over her torso then proceeded to open her door and stride down the hallway to her cousin’s room. Once she arrived she pounded her knuckles on her door. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal her cousin.

“Anya,” Lexa voiced. “Escort me to the Avatar’s chambers. I have questions I wish to ask her.”

Anya raised an eyebrow at the younger girl as she already started walking back down the hallway. “You mean you wish to interrogate her?”

Lexa waved her hand behind her to dismiss Anya’s comment. “Call it whatever you wish, let’s just go.”

 

* * *

  
  
When they arrived, the guards stepped away from the door and one took out a set of keys. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it so Lexa could slip inside. Anya followed her cousin into the room and checked to see it was locked before turning towards the Avatar, making sure she was in front of the door.  
  
Lexa eyed the Avatar suspiciously. "I wish to ask you questions, Airbender."  
  
The Avatar crossed her arms. "If I am to be your prisoner, you could at least call me by my name."  
  
Lexa's eyes narrowed. “You do not get to—”  
  
"I'm Clarke." The blonde stated. She held out her hand and smiled at the brunette. "And you are?"  
  
Lexa regarded the outstretched hand coldly and instead tilted her chin up slightly. "I am Princess Lexa of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne. You will show respect."  
  
Clarke awkwardly brought her hand back to her side. "Um, alright Princess. Do you think we can get some food while we talk, though? I'm starving."  
  
"You do not get to make demands." Lexa snapped. "Now, I have questions for you and I expect answers."  
  
Clarke sat down on the bed by the wall, crossed her legs, and faced the Princess. "Ask away."  
  
"Where have you been hiding for the last hundred years?"  
  
Clarke's eyebrows scrunched together, which, admittedly, was really cute. _Stop it, Lexa._  
  
"Octavia and Bellamy said I was trapped in a ball of ice underwater the whole time."  
  
"Who?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Two people from the village you just _attacked_." Clarke crossed her arms. "They said that I've been down there for a hundred years. It felt like a day or two to me, though."  
  
Lexa tried to recall ever seeing the two. She vaguely remembers seeing two teenagers, but she didn’t really pay attention to anybody that was not one of the elderly folks. The Firebender turned her back to the Avatar to face one of the banners on the wall. "And how did you possibly get so far south?"  
  
"Well," Clarke hesitated. "I, uh... I ran away from home after I was told things I didn't like. I took my bison Niylah and--" Her eyes widened.  
  
"What?" Lexa snipped.  
  
Clarke looked panicked. "My flying bison Niylah! I left her out there! Please," Clarke shot up and basically glided in front of Lexa; a little too close for Lexa's taste. "We have to go and get her! I left her alone when I went back to village!"

Lexa scowled at her. "Of course we can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Clarke all but yelled. "She needs me!"  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes. She looked back at Anya. "Wait out in the hallway, cousin."  
  
Confused flashed through her eyes. "Are you sure?" She shot the other blonde a suspicious look.  
  
"Yes." The younger one confirmed. "Now go."  
  
Anya bowed and knocked on the door. It was quickly opened and she left the room with a soft click of the lock. Lexa turned her attention back on the Airbender. Clarke was regarding her with such a look of hope Lexa almost felt back for crushing her hope underfoot.  
  
"I will not have this boat turn around for your beast." Lexa declared. "I have already been away from the Fire Nation for too long. I will not delay my return!"  
  
Clarke's gaze turned into something that seemed miserable. Her hands shot out and grabbed onto the other girl's. Lexa looked down and was in too much shock to say anything. " _Please_. She was so tired I couldn't bring her with me. I thought I would get back to her; she could die!"  
  
Lexa tore her hand out of Clarke's grasp. "Then she dies for you. Guards!"  
  
As soon as she yelled, the guards outside the door burst in. "I am finished here." Lexa started to walk out but stopped in the doorway. "Bring the Avatar something to eat."  
  
Lexa rounded the corner and took a deep breath. _Show no emotion. Emotions are weakness._ That is what she was taught. She felt bad that the Avatar's pet would have to die, but she could not let anything affect her mission. She had to being the Avatar home no matter what.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 was a little better I think! I don't know how long this story will be but at the rate I'm going it looks long lol. Also **spoiler alert:** there's no way I'm actually killing Niylah the Sky Bison. Something will happen and she will come again :)
> 
> ****Please comment where I can improve or if you liked this!****


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People break in. Fighting occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got chapter 3 up! Very proud of myself; I used to take forever to write anything :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

It has been about three days since the capture of the Avatar and Lexa's crew informed her of their need to dock. Their supplies had started to diminish since the last time they had docked and food was kind of important to have.

Lexa stood at the bow of her ship with her arms behind her back as the boat pulled into the docks of the island. Her shoulders were back and head was held high as she took a deep breath. As much as she hated them having to stop, she did not want everyone to starve. She wasn't _that_ cruel.

Once the ship was anchored the crew slid out the plank and walked town to the pier. Anya stopped before going down and turned to Lexa. "Are you coming, Princess? Getting off this ship may do you good."

Lexa shook her head without turning around. "No, I am going to stay here. I will hold down the fort while you are all away."

Anya sighed through her nose and turned to walk down the bridge. "Well, if you change your mind we will be in town."

Lexa gave a sharp nod and she was gone. The Princess turned and headed back down the stairs to the lower quarters and headed to the practice room. The room was at the very end of the hall and was larger than the rest. Lexa strode through the room, past all the wardrobes lining the sides, and sat down on a cushion by the back of the room between two lit braziers and closed her eyes. She held her hands in her lap and crossed her legs then started to meditate, taking deep and slow breaths to calm her heart rate. Her cousin told her she needed to keep calm so she could stay in control during dire situations. It has helped her strengthen her senses as a bender.

Unfortunately, not long later, she heard the faintest patter up on the upper level. _Can I never relax anymore?_ Lexa thought angrily. Listening harder, she determined that the steps were too quiet to be her crew; they wouldn't bother trying to hide themselves, and whoever these people were obviously wanted to be unheard.

Lexa hopped off her bed and lightly stepped to her door. She put her ear on the metal and closed her eyes to listen.

 _"...where she is!"_ She heard a girl whisper. She sounded young.

"Shh! Knowing the Fire Nation, she'll probably be down here." A boy said. His voice was deeper. He said _Fire Nation_ with such disdain Lexa basically knew who these people were.

Lexa clenched her fists. _These must be those two Water Tribe kids the Avatar mentioned._ There was no way that Lexa would give up the Avatar to a couple of warriors-wannabes. They couldn't even properly infiltrate a ship.

"Are you sure nobody is on board?" asked the girl.

"Yeah," The boy replied. "I saw everybody get off the ship a little while ago." _What idiots._ How did they not know somebody would be left on board?

Lexa heard footsteps going towards her door. "We just have to go through each room then." She heard them start to open doors from down the hallway. The Firebender didn't know if she should attack them or wait for her crew to return to capture them. Compared to how she used to be she was patient, but she did not want them to even have the chance to take back the Airbender.

As she heard them start to open her door, she jumped back to hide. The door swung open and was mere inches away from hitting her. The two in the doorway were silent for a moment.

"Not here either." The boy stated. Lexa heard footsteps start to walk further into the room, and she was prepared to fight.

"Hurry up, Bellamy! We don't have time to go looking in every room!" The girl growled.

"But O, this looks like a practice room. Imagine the gear in the closets . . . maybe we can-"

"Bellamy, don't take anything! Let's just go!" And there was a quiet dragging noise, as if the girl pulled him out by the collar.

"Octavia!"

"Bellamy?" A more muffled voice seemed to yell.

"Clarke!" Octavia cheered and the two seemed to get further down the hallway, forgetting to close Lexa's door.

Lexa jumped out from behind the door and poked her head out into the hallway. Down the hall she saw the two Water Tribe kids, one with curly short hair and the other with long, braided hair. Both seemed to represent their Tribe wearing their blue and white attire.

"Clarke!" Octavia pounded on the door. "Hold on, we'll get you out!"

Lexa finally stepped out and started to step down the hall. "Don't plan on it."

The two snapped their heads towards the Princess. Bellamy pulled a sword out from the scabbard strapped to his back and pointed it at Lexa. "We won't let you keep her here. You can't stop us!"

The Princess glared at him. She held out her hand. "Try to take her then." Lexa got into her stance, "Let's see you get out of here without any burns."

Bellamy took a step towards her with his sword raised and Lexa punched towards him, sending fire in his direction. His eyes widened and he ducked back.

Until a small wall of water extinguished the flame.

Octavia was standing with her arms out and a ball of water in front of the two. She shot her brother a look, "Not useless now, is it?"

Lexa growled. She spun in place, swiping her left leg out then her right. A line of fire shot towards the two. Octavia tried to spray the fire with the water, but she was clearly not trained. The water extinguished the first flame but the second one kept going. Bellamy had to tackle the girl to the ground to avoid it.

The boy jumped back up and sprinted towards Lexa with his sword raised over his head. He must have had minimal training too, because Lexa easily sidestepped out of the way as he slashed downwards. Lexa quickly kicked the sword out of his hand and grabbed his wrist. She twisted it behind his back making him grunt in pain, and forced him to face plant into the ground.

The Avatar's room door banged. "Octavia, Bellamy what's happening?!" She yelled.

"Bell!" Octavia ran forwards.

"Come any closer and I won't hesitate." Lexa threatened. She pointed one of her fingers and lit a fire like a knife so close to his face it seemed to singe the tips of his hair. The Waterbender stopped.

"Princess!"

Lexa turned her head to see her cousin with a few of her crew members. Lexa turned back to Octavia, who was standing there motionless. "Take these two to the cells until I decide what to do with them."

"Yes, Your Highness." Three of the guards sped forward, two to take the boy Lexa was currently sitting on, and the other to restrain and escort the girl down the hallway. Lexa stood once the guards had a proper hold on him and watched as they took the Water Tribe kids to the cells.

Anya stayed behind, however. She put a hand on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa cringed away, not being a fan of physical contact of any sort. Anya pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Lexa replied sharply. "I wish to return to my room."

"There is a large furry beast outside." Anya informed. "Judging by the arrow-shaped markings, we believe it belongs to the Avatar."

Lexa pondered for a moment. "I will go speak to the Avatar first, then. I will go to my room afterwards. Do not disturb me."

"Do you want me to guard the door at least while you speak with her?"

"If you wish." Lexa replied and walked to the Avatar's room. She glanced at Anya, who had followed her, as she took out her keys and unlocked the door. She opened it enough for Lexa to slip in, then quickly shut it and locked it again.

Lexa alone with Clarke again and she felt something in her stomach. She quickly ignored it. Clarke was glaring at her. "What did you do to my friends?!"

Lexa held up a hand. "They are fine. Physically. However since they came onto my ship and attacked, they are in a cell."

"You can't do that!" Clarke yelled.

Lexa crossed her arms. "Yes I can. It's my ship. They should not have come aboard."

Clarke took a breath to compose herself. "May I speak with them?"

"Of course not," Lexa scoffed. "You will just escape. My mother is already expecting our arrival in a weeks' time."

"Why does your mother want me, anyway?" The Airbender crossed her arms and glared at the brunette. "What would she gain?"

"I will not share my mother's plans with you." Lexa clenched her fists. "And bringing you to her will be a great honour."

Clarke was about to open her mouth when Lexa spoke, "By the way, I have been informed that your bison was found not too far off from here. We do not know what to do with it right now."

At the sudden change of subject Clarke looked shocked. Once she processed the words, her face broke out into a smile. _She changes moods fast,_ Lexa thought. _She's a very confusing girl._

"You found Niylah!" The Avatar jumped with joy. Obviously Airbender's can't do things half-heartedly because Clarke jumped three feet into the air, narrowly missing the ceiling. Lexa was slightly worried that she did hit her head, but she came back down safely.

The brunette shifted back a little. "Actually, I suspect your Water Tribe friends may have ridden it here."

Clarke was still smiling though. Her blue eyes were shining brightly. "Hey, she's here, that's all that matters!"

Lexa turned away and walked towards the door. "Do not get too happy. I still have not decided what to do with it."

Before Lexa could open the door, a hand grasped her shoulder. She cringed away and spun around. Lexa glared at Clarke so fiercely that the Avatar took a step back and shut her mouth. "Don't. Ever. Touch me." Lexa growled.

Clarke held her hands up. "Okay, okay. Sorry I didn't know." She looked slightly ashamed. _As she should._

Lexa hastily knocked on the door so her cousin would open it. The second it was cracked wide enough she darted out so Anya could lock it again.

"Lexa, what is wrong?" Anya asked, looking concerned.

Lexa turned away from her. "I'm fine. It is none of your business."

Anya's worried eyes burned the back of her head. "Did she touch you?"

"I said I'm _fine!"_ Lexa shouted so loudly that the Avatar probably heard, but she didn't care right now. She just wanted to be left alone.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me if you liked it or not, it encourages me. Also please tell me where I went wrong so I can fix my writing for future chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Boom. Please comment where I went wrong so I can tweak my writing for future chapters!


End file.
